We're Still Brothers
by Flame girl 123
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Jonathan left Cameron in prision and left with Mystery Woman. No matter what's happened between us, we are still brothers.
1. Chapter 1

The map had taken them to Paris. Lights from the Eiffel Tower shone through the window of the hotel room. The window was open slightly, letting the cool night air in, the curtain blowing. The humm of people on the street below, taking in the beauty of Paris at night, could be heard. But he didn't care.

"Jonathan, really," Mystery Woman said, as she casually walked towards him.

Jonathan was holding the gun, had it pointed at her head.

"You can't leave, and you won't shoot me," Mystery Woman said, and she gave him a sad smile.

"Really, and why's that?" Jonathan asked, still holding the gun on her.

"Because, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother," she said, and she smiled as Jonathan put the gun down on a nearby table.

"What...what do you mean?" Jonathan demanded, and all of a sudden, like a flood, the memory of his last words to Cameron, his brother, his twin, came back to him, thundering inside his head.

Jonathan remembered that night Cam had come to see him, wanting to break him out. Jonathan could see Cam's face so clearly in front of him, when he had told his brother, "I don't want to escape with you!"

He remembered the look of hurt and surprise on Cam's face. Part of Jonathan had wanted nothing more than to let Cam break him out and be on the run with his brother, traveling the world, going somewhere where they could start over. But then all of the promises that Cam had made, they had all come back, every single one of them, flooding his memory and making him so angry that he couldn't see straight. Cam had been having the time of his life playing FBI agent while his brother, his twin brother had been rotting away in prison. Well, now Cam could get a taste of what he had been going through.

"If you're quite done daydreaming, Jonathan, I've got something here to show you," Mystery Woman said, holding up a tablet so that Jonathan could see the screen.

"Cameron," Jonathan breathed, "what is this?"

"You see, I knew that you would try and betray me somewhere along the way, so once you left your brother to rot in prison in your place, I had a couple of my people keep an eye on him, just in case."

Cameron was sitting in Jonathan's cell, absentmindedly throwing playing cards against the wall. When the cell door opened and three guards came in, one of them roughly got Cameron to his feet, and Cameron, thinking that maybe he(Jonathan) had a phone call, was completely caught off guard when the second guard punched him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. He fell to the floor, as the third guard kicked him.

"STOP!" Jonathan screamed, knowing that the men couldn't hear him.

"Make them stop," Jonathan pleaded with Mystery Woman.

"You hold all the cards here, Jonathan, I'll tell my people to stop once you give me back the map and agree to play by my rules." Mystery Woman said, and her eyes were as cold as steel when Jonathan looked up at her.

"Fine...fine," Jonathan screamed at her, taking the map from his jacket pocket and throwing it to her.

"There, now was that so hard," MW said, as she pressed a secret button on the tablet, that caused the lights in Jonathan's(now Cameron's) cell to flicker briefly, telling the guards to stop.

Jonathan simply glared up at her with hardened eyes. What had he done.

…

That night, Jonathan was in his hotel room sitting on the bed, thinking about Cam, alone, in the dark(he had always been terrorifed of small, dark places) with no one to help him. Jonathan had to do something, MW thought that she held all of the cards, but he still had one trick up his sleeve. And so, he grabbed his phone from the night table and quickly brought up the video that he had made of himself confessing to knocking Cam out and leaving him alone in prison. Even though he knew that she'd probably never forgive him, they probably all never would, he had to save his brother. So, after letting out a deep breath, he wrote a quick email and attached the video before sending it off to Dina.


	2. Chapter 2

Dina was just sitting down at the table, she set her plate of eggs in front of her, and was about to take a sip of her coffee, when she heard her phone make a sound, indicating that she had an email.

She slowly took a sip of her coffee, before getting up to retrieve her phone from the table by the couch.

She looked at the sender's name on the email, Jonathan Black.

"But that's impossible, Johnny's in prison and...oh, no, no, no, Johnny, what did you do?" Dina asked, mostly to herself, since she was the only one in the room, as a realization came to her.

She sunk down into the cushions of the couch, and opened the email.

"Dina, I've done something stupid, that night it wasn't Cam who left the Archive, it was me. Cam came to see me that night, he wanted to break me out, but I...well, I knocked him out instead, I switched our clothes, and left Cam there, in my place." Jonathan confessed on the video.

The video ended, Dina went on to read the email.

"Dina, you have to get Kay, find a way to get Cam outta prison. Long story short MW has a few of her people watching Cam and they beat him up pretty bad tonight. You have to GET HIM OUT."

…

A few hours later, Kay and Dina were at the prison. Kay had asked to read the email from Jonathan again while they waited. She still couldn't believe that Jonathan had done this to Cameron, they were brothers...she thought that Jonathan cared about Cameron...Kay's thoughts were interrupted when a guard came to tell them that they wouldn't be able to see Jonathan that day.

"Why not?" Kay asked.

The guard was silent for a little too long, so Kay asked the question again.

The guard cleared his throat, before answering.

"We think he might have been working with one of the other guards, because this morning we found another guard knocked unconscious in his cell, and one of our guards didn't show up for his shift." The guard standing in front of them explained.

…

Dina gave Kay a look as they were leaving the prison.

"Cam didn't escape, you know that, Kay, that Mystery Woman's guards took him."

"I know, Dina, but unfortunately we don't have any real proof." Kay sighed.

"We have the email with the video," Dina said, holding up her phone.

"Yes, but I don't think that really matters now, because Cameron's gone, and the FBI will be looking for him, now I can try and smooth things all out on my end, but we really do need to find Cameron, and fast, maybe you can reach out to Jonathan again, see if he knows where MW would have taken Cameron."

Dina nodded.

When she got back to the Archive, she hit reply on Jonathan's email and began typing, her fingers flying at lightning speed over the keys.

She wrote: "Jonathan, we need to talk, Cameron's gone, they think he escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness closed in on Cameron, as the panic started to set in, he sat down on the cold, hard floor, and hugged his knees to his chest. Cameron remembered as a child, being trapped in a small place, the darkness closing in, threatening to suffocate him, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he had screamed for somebody to help him, and Johnny had been there.

"Help me, somebody," Cameron screamed into the darkness.

The sound of a door opening could be heard, and a sliver of light streamed into the dark, dank room, and Cameron could see that he was in an old basement.

"Well, well, looks who's finally up," the gruff voice came to Cameron through the darkness. That voice, it sounded so familiar, he recognized it as belonging to one of the guards who had beat him up.

"Why are you doing this, did she put you up to it?" Cameron asked, finding his voice a little hoarse.

"Just be a good little magician, and don't worry, as long as your brother plays ball, you'll be just fine."

And with that, the man closed the door, locking it from the outside, and once again returning the room to darkness.

 **…**

Jonathan was pacing back and forth in his hotel room, waiting for any word from Dina, he knew that Cameron wouldn't be freed right away, he knew that Kay would need to run his fingerprints, but he hoped that maybe Kay would be able to get Cam released into her custody.

It had seemed like ages to Jonathan since he had sent that email to Dina, he needed to know what was happening. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, so he walked over to the night table and picked it up, expecting an email from Dina, but to his surprise, the screen said that he had a video message from an unknown sender. Jonathan frowned, as he unlocked his phone and played the video.

"I have Cameron Black," a gruff looking man spoke into the camera, "and if you don't bring me the map, well, lets just say I'll make The Disappearing Boy, really disappear ," the man said, just before the camera switched to what looked like security footage of an old basement, Jonathan guessed, and it took him a minute to find Cameron, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking slightly back and forth, and Jonathan could tell that Cameron was panicking.

MW was just about to leave, her rolling suitcase was sitting by the door, and she had another smaller bag looped around her arm, when Jonathan stormed into her room.

"What the hell, one of your guards took Cameron, and they want the map for him," Jonathan yelled.

"Yeah, look, I'm really sorry about that, Jonathan, but I've got a plane to catch, so if you'll excuse me," MW said, as she tried to sidestep around Jonathan.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, you're not going anywhere, you're going to help me get Cameron back."

"And why would I do that, Jonathan," MW asked, letting out a sigh, "I've already got the…"

"Looking for this?" Jonathan asked, holding up a rolled up piece of paper.

"How did you?"

"You know, you really should be more careful with things, you never know when they might disappear," Jonathan said, and with a wave of his hand, the map disappeared.

MW stepped forward, trying to get past Jonathan, but he stopped her.

"Come on, Jonathan, you won, you have the map, you can get Cameron back, you don't need me," she tried to reason with him.

"Oh, no, you're coming with me," Jonathan told her.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, you want this," Jonathan said, as he reproduced a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

MW was so close to Jonathan, she tried to snatch the paper from him, but Jonathan jerked back just out of her reach.

"Come on, Johnny, please."

"And I'll give this to you once we've rescued Cameron," Jonathan told her.

"Okay, fine, so what I guess it's back to New York."

"Yep," Jonathan said, putting the rolled up paper inside of his jacket.

Back in his hotel room, Jonathan smiled to himself, he was in his element, and he had something up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, when Dina returned to the Archive, she told Gunter and Jordan. The whole thing, what Jonathan had done to Cameron, had come as big shock to the two of them, Jordan was currently fiddling with a piece of rope from a new magic trick that he and Cameron had been working on, and Gunter, well, Dina hadn't seen for a few hours, where was he, she wondered.

Dina was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, at nothing really, when her phone buzzed, bringing her back to the reality of everything. She looked at the screen, and seeing that it was Kay, she answered it.

"Hello, Kay," she greeted, stifling off a yawn, only just realizing how tired she was.

"Well, I wish that I had better news, but since Cameron disappeared before his fingerprints could be compared with Jonathan's there's no way to prove that Jonathan switched places with his brother."

"What about the video and the email Johnny sent me?" Dina asked.

"Any good D.A. is going to take that and say that Jonathan and Cameron were working together," Kay explained, "I'm sorry."

Dina fell back into the couch, feeling utterly defeated.

"No, it...it's not your fault, Kay, you tried."

"Hey, we'll figure this all out, we'll find Cameron, and figure all of this out, okay," Kay said, and she sounded so confident that things would eventually work out, that Dina wanted to believe her, that things would work out, for both Jonathan and Cameron, but after everything that Johnny had done, she didn't know if she could.

The conversation ended, and Dina returned to absentmindedly staring out the window.

"Oh, Johnny, where are you," Dina wondered to herself.

She was so lost in thought, that she nearly jumped a foot in to the air when her phone buzzed again. She looked at the screen, and smiled, when she saw she had an email from Johnny.

The email was short, and it read, "Coming back with her, will be there in a few hours, attached video for Kay."

Dina knew it was late, but this couldn't wait. She told Jordan that she was going out for a bit, and on her way out she called Kay.

A few minutes later, Dina was showing Kay the email with the video that Johnny had sent her.

Kay opened the video, it was the Mystery Woman's guard, saying that he had Cameron, and that if he didn't get the map, he'd make Cameron disappear, and then the video switched to the footage of Cameron, sitting in that dark basement.

Kay's heart broke at seeing Cameron like that, sitting there, his knees hugged to his chest, staring blankly into the darkness.

Dina walked over and placed her hand on Kay's shoulder, Kay looked up at her and gave a sad half smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin, sitting there in his seat on the plane, he was sitting on the aisle, and the middle seat was empty, MW was sitting by the window.

"So, your name is Elaina?" Jonathan spoke, bringing her back from her daydream.

"What...oh, yeah," she said, shaking her head, it was still strange to hear her real name, because she hadn't used it for so long, she'd always been running from that name, that part of her past, but she figured since this was almost over, Johnny should know it.

Elaina looked over at Johnny, and gave him a sad little half smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of his, "This isn't how this was supposed to go."

"Oh, really, and how exactly was it supposed to go, Elaina?" Jonathan asked, anger edging into his voice, as he jerked his hand away from hers.

Elaina looked hurt for a moment, and she looked away, before looking back at him, her blue eyes as cold as steel. Those eyes that Jonathan had come to know, to expect, those eyes that, if he was being honest, he had gotten lost in a few too many times.

"I was eventually going to give the FBI the evidence to clear you, Johnny, once I got what I wanted, and made sure nobody, not even you, could find me, I really like you, Johnny, and I like your brother too."

"Really, well, you sure have a funny way of showing it," Jonathan huffed, as he shifted in his seat, how long was this flight anyway.

"It's because of you that I spent nearly a year in prison, and it's because of you that Cam is missing," Jonathan whisper-yelled at her.

"I'll take responsibility for you, but your brother, I'm not the one who knocked him out and left him to rot in prison in my place," Elaina shot back.

"I...I need to walk," Jonathan stammered, as he unbuckled his seat belt and walked down the aisle to the back of the plane.

"Jonathan...Jon…" Elaina tried, but Jonathan was already up.

She went back to looking out the window, maybe she had gone to far with what she said to Johnny, even though it was true, she knew that Johnny felt guilty and wished he had done things differently.

Jonathan came back to his seat a few minutes later, when the pilot's voice came over the intercom saying that they would be landing soon in New York, at JFK.

Pretty soon, the thud of the plane's wheels coming into contact with the runway could be heard. A few minutes later, Elaina and Johnny got off the plane together.

The two proceeded to baggage claim, where they retrieved their bags.

Smiling, to keep up the charade that they were a happy couple just back from their honeymoon in Paris, Jonathan tightened his grip on Elaina's hand, and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't even think about running."

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Elaina said, looking up at him and smiling.

...

 **~Author's Note~**

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited my story, and for all the sweet reviews, they mean so much! I am really enjoying writing this story for all of you. I think it will be a few more chapters still. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron didn't know how long he had been sitting, alone in the darkness, he wondered if anybody was looking for him, he knew that the FBI was looking for him, as an escaped fugitive, and as Jonathan, but was anybody looking for him, as Cameron, no, he guessed not.

Cameron hugged his knees tighter to his chest, he thought about Kay, her smile, as he drifted into a restless sleep, letting the darkness wrap around him, he was so tired, he wanted his bed, he felt the coldness of the basement floor, and he shivered against it.

…

"Johnny, Johnny, where are you?" Came Cameron's voice, from somewhere in the darkness, his voice sounded so small, and afraid, like when they were children.

Johnny ran towards his brother's voice, "I'm here, Cam," he yelled.

Then, all of a sudden, Johnny heard a gunshot, and then Cameron was standing in front of him, the crimson stain growing from beneath his jacket . Johnny reached out his hand, but Cam just looked at him, it was the same look of hurt and betrayal, as that night, and then he was simply falling, falling, away into the darkness, out of Johnny's reach.

"NO!" Johnny yelled, right before he jolted awake in a cold sweat. The nightmare had shaken Johnny to his core, he couldn't let those words, said in the moment, and meant to hurt, be the last words said between him and Cam.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality, and he got up, walking into the living room, just as Dina was letting Kay in.

"Hello, Kay," Dina greeted with a smile.

Kay caught Jonathan's eye, as he walked into the room.

Elaina looked up at the agent standing in the doorway.

"I'll go make some tea," Dina said, feeling the tension in the room.

"Jonathan," Kay acknowledged, as she moved to the couch.

"Agent Daniels," Jonathan replied, not knowing what to say to Kay, he knew that she cared for his brother, probably more than she was willing to admit.

And so he watched as Kay made her way across the room, sitting down on the couch.

"So, I emailed Bridges as soon as Johnny and I landed," Elaina began, walking over and sitting on the couch next to Kay. Kay scooted over a little.

"And he emailed me back, saying that he will bring Cameron to this location, in exchange for the map," Elaina said, handing the tablet to Kay.

Kay was silent as she read through the email and studied the attached location, she dug her phone out of her pocket, and punched the location into her GPS.

"Okay, we have to be there by midnight," Kay finally said, she finished her cup of tea that Dina had set before her, and stood up from the couch, "I'll head back to the precinct and fill Deakins in, I'll be back before midnight, it should take us twenty minutes to get to the meeting place from here."

Kay moved towards the door, before turning around and looking at Dina.

"Dina, I texted Mike, he should be here any minute, in the meantime, you okay watching these two?"

"They're not going anywhere, Kay," Dina assured her.

Kay turned back towards the door, ready to leave, when Jonathan stopped her.

"Kay, wait."

"What is it, Jonathan?" Kay asked, letting out a deep sigh, she was really in no mood to hear what he had to say.

"Thank you for caring so much about Cam."

At Jonathan's words, Kay could feel her anger rising, and she just lost it.

"Well, someone has too, because his own brother certainly doesn't," Kay shot back, and as soon as the words left her mouth, and by a tiny gasp from Dina, she knew that they had been too harsh, but honestly part of her didn't care. Jonathan had done this, to his own brother.

"I do care about Cam," Johnny said, but the usual sharp edge to his voice was gone.

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it, you know, the only reason you two aren't in handcuffs right now down at the precinct, is because I need you both to help get Cameron back," Kay huffed, before turning around and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Jonathan looked over at Dina.

"Oh no, Johnny, don't you look at me with those sad eyes, I'm mad at you too," Dina said, as she gathered her tea cup along with Kay's and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! What did you think of Johnny's nightmare?


	7. Chapter 7

"Time to go, Black," came the very gruff voice of the man standing right beside him.

Cameron's eyes slowly opened to look up at the man, he tried to stand up, but he was too weak, and he was pretty sure that his ankle was broken.

The man roughly got Cameron to his feet, and told him to walk up the stairs.

 **...**

Every second that ticked away on the clock, leading up to midnight, felt like an eternity to Jonathan. He was pacing back and forth, and when Kay knocked on the door, he was right there to open it.

Kay, Jonathan, and Elaina, left a few minutes later, and drove to the abandoned warehouse, where Bridges had said to meet.

"Okay, you know what to do, Elaina?" Jonathan asked, as he handed her the fake map, that he and Jordan had made.

"Yes, Johnny, I get Bridges to hand over Cameron before I give him the fake map, and then when Bridges goes to leave, Kay and Mike will be there, waiting to take him into custody," Elaina said, going over the plan.

"Don't worry, Johnny, we'll get Cameron back," Elaina said, looking at Johnny with those brilliant blue eyes of hers.

"I know, it's just…" Jonathan began.

"Guys, a dark SUV just pulled up, get ready," Kay's voice came through the coms set.

"Showtime," Jonathan said.

 **…**

Cameron stumbled and fell as he got out of the SUV, and Jonathan had to stop himself from running full speed to Cameron's side, and beating Bridges senseless, as Bridges jerked Cameron by the arm, forcing him to his feet.

"Elaina, so nice to see you," Bridges said.

"Wish I could say the same, Bridges," Elaina said, anger lacing her words, as she faced the man who had double crossed her.

"Hi Cameron," she said, smiling, her voice softening, as she addressed him, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

Jonathan could tell that something was wrong with Cameron, because nothing of what Elaina had just said seemed to register with him.

"You know what I want," Bridges demanded.

"Don't worry, here it is," Elaina told him, as she pulled the map from her back pocket, "and you'll get it, just as soon as you give me Cameron."

Bridges, eager to get the map, shoved Cameron towards Elaina, as Elaina walked up and handed him the map.

Once Bridges had the map, he walked back to his SUV, where, unbeknownst to him, Kay and Mike were waiting to arrest him.

Elaina caught Cameron right as he was about to fall, Jonathan ran up to his brother.

"Cam, Cam, it's okay, I'm here," Jonathan said, hugging his brother close, and feeling Cam go limp in his arms, he looked up at Elaina, "Get Kay, we need to get him to the hospital."

 **…**

"How is he?" Dina asked, rushing to see Kay as soon as she came through the hospital doors, with Jordan and Gunter.

"As well as can be expected, he does have a concussion that the doctors are worried about, and his ankle is broken pretty badly," Kay explained, "Jonathan's with him now."

Jonathan was sitting in Cameron's hospital room, flipping through a nature magazine. Cameron was sleeping, and Jonathan had been warned to let him, and that he woke up not to upset him.

When all of a sudden, Cameron's sleep became restless, caught up in the grips of a nightmare, Jonathan was beside Cameron's bed at once, lightly shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Cam, it's okay, wake up," Jonathan spoke softly to his brother, he remembered that when they were kids, Cam would have terrible nightmares about being alone in the dark.

Cameron slowly opened his eyes, he was having a hard time focusing, but finally he saw Johnny.

"Johnny, wh...what are you doing here?"

Jonathan simply looked down at Cameron, his brother looked so small, and he smiled, and shook his head.

"That night, I...I was so angry at you, I...I shouldn't have left you there, Cam, and I didn't mean anything that I said to you, and...and I was so afraid that I'd never see you again…" Jonathan stammered on, until Cameron stopped him.

"Johnny, it's okay, yeah sure, I was mad at first, but I understand why you did it, why you left me there, I was supposed to get you out, and I didn't."

"Yeah, but Cam, I should have trusted you, or better yet, I should have just let you break me out that night."

"Yeah, I could have done that, but then we wouldn't be here, in this lovely hospital room," Cam said, jokingly.

Jonathan just laughed, and watched as Cameron drifted into a peaceful sleep, knowing that his brother was there.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is he today?" Kay asked in a whisper, as she came into Cameron's hospital room.

"Good, he's still a little dehydrated, and still a bit groggy from the concussion, but his doctors are optimistic," Dina told Kay, looking up from her magazine. Mike was sleeping awkwardly, in a chair beside her.

Kay walked over to Cameron's side, she looked down at him, and she smiled, relief filling her heart at seeing him, at knowing that he was safe. She reached down, and gently ran her fingers through his light brown hair.

…

Elaina had been taken into custody by the FBI shorty after Cameron had been rescued, and she had given up the evidence to clear Johnny.

Johnny was now sitting in the visitors room, waiting to see Elaina, one thing still remained between them, the map.

The guard brought Elaina in, she sat down in the chair, across from Johnny.

"They told me that Cameron is going to be okay, I'm so glad, Johnny," she said, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

Jonathan jerked his hand away, he simply looked at her.

Finally, he let out a deep sigh, and reached inside his leather jacket.

"Here," Jonathan said, tossing the rolled up map on the table.

Elaina snatched it, and began smoothing it out in front of her.

"Wait, what...what's this?" Elaina suddenly asked, looking up at Johnny.

Jonathan just smiled, as he got up and walked over to the door, and called for the guard.

But right before the guard opened the door, Jonathan turned around to Elaina and tossed her the coin, she caught it, and a smile grew on her face as she watched Johnny leave.

 _~That night at the Archive, Jonathan had placed the real map behind a loose brick in Cameron's bedroom~_

…

Cameron's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Kay, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Kay," he breathed out her name, and reached up to hold her hand.

Suddenly, his smile faded, and his eyes lost their sparkle.

Then an alarm started blaring, as Cameron fell back into his pillow.

Still holding Cameron's hand, Kay tried to get him to focus on her.

"Cameron, Cam, it's okay, we're here," Kay said, as Cameron began to seize.

Jonathan was walking down the hallway of the hospital, when he saw a few doctors and nurses rush into Cameron's room. A few minutes later, Cameron was wheeled out.

Fear gripped Jonathan, and he ran the rest of the way down the hallway and tore into Cameron's room.

"What happened?"

…

After what seemed like an eternity to Jonathan, Cameron was back in his room, he was sleeping, but the nurse was coming in every few hours to check on him. She had also told Jonathan that if Cameron woke up on his own, to try to get him to talk, and look for any signs of slurred speech.

Jordan had brought Cameron a deck of cards, for when he was feeling better, and Jonathan was now absentmindedly throwing them against the wall.

Jonathan had just thrown the last card, when a small whimper came from the bed, and he looked up to see Cameron opening his eyes and struggling to focus.

Cameron looked around, and finally his gaze met Johnny's.

"Hey," Johnny whispered, moving closer to Cameron's side, "You really scared us for a minute there."

Cameron's eyes were searching the room.

"Where's Kay?"

"Dina took her back to the Archive to get some rest, I promised to call them when you woke up," Jonathan told his brother.

Right then, a nurse came in, her name was Kristin, and she smiled when she saw that Cameron was awake.

Jonathan told Kristin that he needed to call his friends, and asked her if she could stay with Cameron for a few minutes while he went out in the hall.

"Oh, Johnny, that's fantastic news," Dina exclaimed.

Kay, who had been sleeping on the couch, was at Dina's side, anxiously awaiting her conversation with Jonathan to end.

"Well…?" Kay asked, when Dina put her phone down on the table.

"He's fine, he's awake, Jonathan had to go though because Cameron's doctor was there, he said that he'll probably stay with Cam tonight and that Cam was asking where you were, Kay," Dina said, telling Kay what Johnny had told her.

Kay smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

…

"Cameron, please be careful," Dina fussed, as Cameron, using his crutches, attempted to make his way to the couch.

"I told you, Dina, I'm fine, I'm really getting the hang of these things," Cameron told her.

"Ha," Jonathan laughed, as he came up and supported Cameron the rest of the way to the couch, "Is that why you fell twice yesterday and I had to take you back to the hospital." When Jonathan had gotten Cameron settled comfortably on the couch, he went back to his bedroom to get the deck of cards.

"What, why...why didn't you tell me, that's it, I'm getting the wheelchair," Dina said.

"Dina...Din...I don't need…" Cameron tried, but Dina was already gone.

"You're in trouble," Jonathan chuckled, shuffering the cards in his hands.

"Yeah, well, no thanks to you, and just wait until Dina tells Kay, she'll stap me to that wheelchair," Cameron whined, as he began arranging the cards on the table.

"Sorry," Jonathan said, although the huge cheshire cat grin on his face said otherwise.

"No you're not," Cameron shot back, smiling himself.

"Hey, Cam, you know, I've been thinking, when you're feeling better, we should take a trip," Jonathan said, looking up at Cameron.

"A trip, sure, where were you thinking?" Cameron asked, that actually sounded fun.

"Wherever this takes us," Jonathan said, holding up the map for his brother to see.

 _(A few weeks later)_

Jonathan and Cameron were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, both of them smiling back at Dina, as she looked at the postcard that the brothers had sent her. There was no return address. She flipped the card over, it read,

 _Hey Dina, tell Kay that Cam is doing fine, I'm watching him like a hawk, he hates it, but I'm not letting him out of my sight. The map has taken us across the world and back again, I'll have to tell you when we get home about Cam getting chased by an angry parrot. Hey, we caught a show last night with these 4 illusionists, Cam thinks you guys might have crossed paths with them a year or so ago, they call themselves, The Four Horseman._

Dina went over to Jordan's laptop, which was sitting open on the kitchen table, and looked up The Four Horseman.

She frowned, flipping the card back over and looking at the picture again, just as Jordan walked in.

"So, Johnny and Cam are in Paris," he commented, looking over Dina's shoulder at the picture.

"No, they're in Las Vegas," she said, handing Jordan the card.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

Okay, so this is the last chapter, and I think it wraps things up quite nicely, and perhaps opens the door for another adventure, I don't really know, I'll have to see if an idea comes to me. I really had fun writing this, I just love Deception and I really wish ABC would bring it back. Anyways, thanks again for reading!


End file.
